User talk:Montonius
Archived Discussions *'Archive 1, 2010-2017' Canon Conflict Black Templars Hey Montonius, something I just now seem to notice: I saw you recently talking about canon conflict sections. I think the Black Templars need one, because they both seem to hate every psyker and tolerate Navigators and Astropaths as nessecary evil and on the other to revere psykers as gifts from the Emperor but don't have some themselves. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 06:16, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Black Templars / Psykers Hey Montonius, these are the textparts I could find concerning psykers: The Black Templars deviate from Codex-compliant Chapters, including the Imperial Fists, in one primary way. The Chapter's zealous hatred for mutants and inherent distrust of the Warp and anything related to it means that the Chapter possesses no Librarians. The Grey Knights, known for their incorruptibility and closeness to the Emperor, represent the only Imperial psykers that the Black Templars will take as allies. The Black Templar's extreme revulsion to fighting alongside any individuals tainted by the Empyrean would normally prevent them from being allied with anyone with such abilities. The Grey Knights are the exception as the Black Templars consider it an honour to fight alongside Astartes whose membership was originally chosen by the Emperor, who bear a portion of his direct genetic inheritance and have never once been corrupted by Chaos. This attitude can prove to be challenging for those Black Templars who are chosen to serve in the Deathwatch and must learn to fight alongside the Librarians of other Chapters as part of a Kill-team. Parts of the Emperor's Champion vows, but I don't think these need to be replaced: *''Abhor the Witch, Destroy the Witch'' - The Black Templars' hatred of the mutant and the Warp drives them into a rage in battle. Should their enemies' ranks include a psyker, they will rush to vanquish him with renewed effort. Their hatred enhances their will, making them highly resistant to psychic abilities. The Black Templars' zealous hatred of mutants and the Warp prevents them from recruiting any man who bears genetic impurities, including the mutation that allows an individual to wield psychic abilities. This is why the Black Templars' order of battle contains no Librarians. For this reason, only the most self-disciplined and open-minded of Black Templars are seconded to the Deathwatch; the strain on their minds to tolerate the myriad different expressions of a thousand divergent Chapter cults embodied by the new Battle-Brothers of the Long Watch will be enormous, and to be forced to live and fight alongside psykers, either the other Chapter's detached Librarians or the Ordo Xenos' psychically-gifted Inquisitors, will test the seconded Black Templar's faith and tolerance to their very limits. Due to the fact that the Black Templars have such a hate and distrust for the Warp and anything within it or derived from it, Black Templars will not allow Librarians or any beings with psychic powers to fight amongst their ranks or in an alliance with them, except for the Grey Knights. Every Black Templar has a deep prejudice against any type of psyker, which can lead to trouble between the Chapter and those Imperial Adepta that often use Sanctioned Psykers, such as the Inquisition or even certain regiments of the Imperial Guard. The Black Templars have been known to mercilessly wipe out entire planetary populations to expunge the sin of heresy, while the mere presence of a witch on the battlefield drives them into a zealous fury against which few enemies have any hope of standing. The Black Templars' professed loathing of the witch even extends to those psykers in the employ of the Imperium. Although the Chapter must utilise Astropaths, Navigators, and others with such Warp-spawned talents, the Black Templars are loath to do so, and eschew the use of Librarians in their ranks. When serving alongside the Battle-Brothers of other Space Marine Chapters, many Black Templars prepare themselves through long fasts and week-long vigils in order to tolerate the presence of Space Marine Librarians. For those who serve a Long Vigil in the Deathwatch, fighting alongside a brother Space Marine who wields psychic power is a particular hardship, a trial they must undergo in order to serve the Emperor more fully and to strike down the hated alien. For this reason, great care is undertaken when selecting a Black Templar for secondment to the Deathwatch, for only a brother able to contain his deep-seated intolerance against psykers will be able to fight to his full capacity. Despite this, even these individuals are likely to pass every hour not spent fighting in deep contemplation and prayer, often cloistering themselves away from their fellow Deathwatch Brothers in a personal shrine to the Emperor, Rogal Dorn, and Sigismund. Outsiders mistakenly interpret the lack of Librarians within the ranks of the Black Templars Chapter, and the fury with which its Battle-Brothers slay Chaos Sorcerers, as an intolerance for all psykers. This could hardly be further from the truth, for the Black Templars hold special reverence for Astropaths, seeing them as holy disciples who have actually communed with the God-Emperor. Navigators are similarly honoured, for their psychic blessing allows them to see the divine light of the Astronomican and guide the Black Templars through the Warp to deliver righteous retribution against the Emperor's enemies. Instead, the Black Templars' abhorrence is reserved for deviant alien witches and rogue psykers who embrace the blasphemous Dark Gods in their quest for power. These individuals threaten to drag entire worlds from the Emperor's light and into damnation, for they are conduits through which unholy daemons can cross into the mortal realm. So it is that the Black Templars strengthen their souls with the purity of their faith when facing rogue psykers, as they strive to end with a single sword-stroke the potential of a daemonic assault that could otherwise plunge the Emperor's realm into decades of bloodshed and madness. Such duties of record-keeping would normally fall to a Chapter's Librarians, but the Black Templars Chapter boasts not a single psychic Space Marine amongst their ranks. It is uncertain how, or when, the Black Templars ceased to field Librarians, for with their disappearance, much of the Chapter's history was also lost. Outsiders suggest that, as the Chapter came to worship the Emperor as a God unlike most of their fellow members of the Adeptus Astartes, they took his decree at the Council of Nikaea to disband their Librarius divisions as holy law. Others whisper that the Black Templars' gene-seed has somehow deteriorated, or that their Librarians were slain during a great war in the Chapter's history. Some scholars point to the Black Templars' final battle to end the Catelexis Heresy in the 34th Millennium, and the apocalyptic psychic death-scream that tore through the Warp after the slaying of the Cacodominus, as another possible explanation. Whatever the truth, the Black Templars have come to accept the loss of their Librarians as part of the Emperor's divine plan. If the Emperor decides to once again bless the Black Templars with Librarians, they will embrace it, but until that day, they will wage battle without these powerful warriors at their side. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 10:40, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Iron Hands and Ferrus Manus Hi again Montonius. first off I want to thank you for all the good work you have done on this wiki. Also thanks for adding the pages I was asking. I was also wondering if we could start pages for Erasmus Ruuman and Ishmal from the Feat of Iron novel. As well as Erasmus Golg of the Iron Warriors from Horus Hersey book 3 page 254 I think. I know it would help you more if I could make them rather then ask, but I am not the best at editing or starting pages. so best I can do is give you the books they are in and try and help a little. Hey Montonius I was reading the old earth novel and on chapter 15 they talk about how the Cult of the Gorgon built a puppet version of Ferrus Manus that actually had one of his real arms attached to it that they had found and that VulKan destroyed. Also I think I remember reading in the short story Imperfect that is in the Death and defiance anthology, that Fabius Bile had made clones of Ferrus but they were destroyed as they wouldnt turn traiter like there template. oh and also I read in the rebirth novel by Nick Kyme that the Iron Hands were returned Ferrus skull after his death. It says it in the epilogue on page 378. Hopeing u can update the page with all this info I found please and thanks man. Warhammer1994 (talk) 05:05, July 16, 2018 (UTC)Warhammer1994 Hey montonius i was going to edit it but the page is locked. the one dreadnought on the Knight Lords Page is ancient reeve. this one I mean. oh and the other one next to is is ancient Carrow they are both in horus heresy book 2 from forge world. AxelIronHands (talk) 06:33, August 5, 2018 (UTC)AxelIronHands Hi again montonius i wanted to say also i noticed the updates i added to shadrak Medusan were removed from the shattered legions page. I had gotten them from the medusan novel. it explains how his hand left hand was ravaged i the first part of the book and goes into how they had to remove it and replace it. the other part i added was from page 20 i believe. i read it from a pdf file online tho so may be different in paper version. but it tells how he is battel scared and his flesh is inlaid with augmetic circuitry, and says how his rightside rib wall is a augmetic plate grafted to flesh-spare bone. i undertstand if u dont want it on the wiki. but i like having the details there to read. that and iron hands are my favorite legion. thanks for the good work on the wiki though man very informative. AxelIronHands (talk) 07:12, August 5, 2018 (UTC)AxelIronHands Admin I just wanted to say''' thank you''' for being such a good administrator. Unlike other wikis or games where the moderation and administration is toxic and oppresive, you don't do that and I don't feel like purging you after any decisions. Thanks again for making this wiki what is it. SpaceMarine3 (talk) 13:54, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Update/fix database dump Hey Montonius, First of all, thanks so much for maintaining such high quality content. It has gotten me so engaged that I want to read more, so I wanted to have a epub/mobi version of the wiki to read on my kindle. I was wondering if there was currently a copy of such a thing? If not, another way would be to parse the xml database dumps found generate an ebook using that. However, currently the download links to the database are broken, and haven't been updated in a while. I was wondering if you could generate an updated database dump? If I manage to successfully generate it, and if people are interested I would love to share it back with the community. Thanks alot, KoniD (talk) 13:23, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the dump! KoniD (talk) 10:12, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Ynnari I recently created the pages for the Ynnari and Yvraine and some guy said on my talk page I should slow down on my edits so the admins can go through them, and that if I had any questions I should go to you. My question is how will I know when I can start expanding upon the existing Ynnari pages and create new ones, or can I do so straight away. --O21014 (talk) 12:01, February 18, 2019 (UTC) How to find new fantasy franchises to get into Hello Montonius, I am currently doing a study on the challenges fantasy fans face in finding the next fantasy franchise they would like to get into and where to get access to that content. Given your role as an admin for the Warhammer 40K wiki, I would be keen to interview you to get your thought on this. What would be the best way to do this and would you have some availability to connect on this over the coming weeks? Best, Fantasynexus2019 (talk) 22:41, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Luna Wolves standardisations Hey Montonius, I was happy to finally do it and I went through yet another page, deleting th/st/rd after Legion numbers, since you clearly stated that after Legion numbers they are wrong because they are implied after the Roman numbers... Was there something I was missing, when editing the Luna Wolves? For the Emperor. Vo0DoO40k (talk) 06:22, February 26, 2019 (UTC) How to find new fantasy franchises to get into Hello Montonius, Thanks for your reply on my page, if you can drop me a line on fantasynexus2019@gmail.com I can provide you with more details about the study. Many thanks again for your help! Best, Fantasynexus2019 (talk) 23:48, February 26, 2019 (UTC) White Scars Hey Montonius, you deleted the Categories of the White Scars Article, while editing it the last few times. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 10:21, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Typhus Hey Montonius, I think the same bug that affected the White Scars page has occured to the Typhus page. God of Ps (talk) 21:38, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Category bug Hey Montonius, yeah, happened to me recently. I found that it occurs frequently if you try to publish and are then prompted to check something i.e. if you use the option that prompts you to fill out the summary before editing. If I fill out the summary before publishing, nothing happens. If I forget the categories sometimes go to nirvana. Maybe that will help... --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 09:25, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Primarch Rediscovery Dates Hi! Leman Russ - Molorian Revolt, 800.M30. Presented here is a rare example of a VIth Legion warrior almost twenty years prior to the return of Leman Russ (Inferno, p.92) Ferrus Manus - Little over forty years before 869.M30 (Ferrus Manus: Gorgon of Medusa, Chs. 1,3) Five years after Russ (Wolfsbane, Chapter 9) In a short span of years after the sundering of the Krooked-Claw empire in 807.M30 (Massacre, pg. 66) Fulgrim - Found prior to 831.M30 (Riven) ‘It is not the dead I pity but the living. Those left at the threshold of ending are the ones who bear the burden of death. They are the ones who have to learn to live, knowing that nothing can be as it was.’ – from Lament for the Phoenix, penned by the Primarch Fulgrim in 831.M30 Rogal Dorn - Over the next sixteen decades, the Imperial Fists fought on the burning edge of the Great Crusade. ''(Extermination, pg.60) '''Roboute Guilliman' -'' The dark irony was that more than two years previously, unknown and withheld from the Legion's knowledge and before the events at Septus 833.M30, their Primarch had been located by the Emperor, but owing to the vagaries of the Warp, contact would not prove possible for several more years. Thwarted by a power even the Emperor could not readily ignore, it would be something in the region of five standard years before contact could be successfully attempted.'' (Tempest, pg. 97) 833-2+5 = 836.M30 Magnus the Red - 840.M30 (Magnus the Red: Master of Prospero, Chapter 1) For the Thousand Sons, that great day had come thirteen years ago; it was barely four in the case of the Iron Warriors. Sanguinius - 843.M30 Lion El'Jonson - newly found at 848.M30 (Malevolence, pg.12) Perturabo - 849.M30 For the Thousand Sons, that great day had come thirteen years ago; it was barely four in the case of the Iron Warriors. ''(Magnus the Red: Master of Prospero, Chapter 1) ''The Legionary Zhinnon was recruited into the IVth Legion in 849.M30, the very same year that Lord Perturabo took control. (Extermination, pg.60) 853.M30 - Twelve Primarchs (Magnus the Red: Master of Prospero, Chapter 1) Mortarion - ‘Lupercal…’ Mortarion knew the names of some of his siblings, and the lord of the Luna Wolves was foremost among them. ‘The first to be found.’ ‘He was,’ nodded his father. ‘Just over half a century ago now, by the Terran calendar. He’s led the way ever since.’ ''(Lantern's Light short story) '''Lorgar' - 857.M30 (Tempest, pg.16) Jaghatai Khan - 865.M30 Konrad Curze - Almost a century after the Great Crusade began, the Emperor came to Nostramo (Massacre, pg.95) Angron - It was in the closing segments of 899.M30 that conclusive word finally reached the Ultramarines Primarch that the Psybrids had not only been encountered, but met in battle. Relayed from the central Astrotelepathic chamber of Terra, the strange report had come from a sub-fleet of the XII'h Legion, then in its last days as the War Hounds before its own Primarch, Angron, was found. ''(Tempest, pg. 97) Characters of ''Betrayer often say that Angron was found hundred years prior to the Shadow Crusade or over hundred years ago. 900s.M30, then Corax - At the beginning of the Heresy, the Mor Deythan are few in number, having fought countless campaigns over eight decades at their master's side (Extermination, pg.76) Taking place almost fifty years after the Primarch had resumed command of his Legion, the Compliance of Indra-Sul in 987.M30... (Extermination pg. 151, Malevolence pg.12) 938.M30? Alpharius - Alpharius assumes command of the XXth Legion in 981.M30 (Massacre, pg.19) RedFurioso (talk) 10:46, April 14, 2019 (UTC)RedFurioso Images Hey Montonius I had found these images they are from the horus heresy legions phone card game. Idk if you wanted to add them to the pages with these guys. Its Malcharion of Night Lords pre dreadnought form. Ignatius Grulgor and Cadmus Tyro with the bird Garuda of the Iron Hands. and Amadues Ducaine as well of Iron Hands. I figure they would be neat additons to the wiki on the pages with the short descriptions of these guys. Also for Iron Father page two images from Eye of Medusa and Voice of Mars of Stronos when he was still a Iron Captian. sources for the cards u can find under cards on this link www.horusheresylegions.com if you do decide to use the images for the charcters on the pages they are on. Axelhanson1994 (talk) 01:03, April 16, 2019 (UTC)Axelhanson1994 CadmusTyro.jpeg GrulgorChaos.jpg Malcharion.jpg DuCaine.jpg Iron Captain Stronos 1.jpg Iron Captian Stronos 2.jpg Good luck! Doom of Molech: http://www.mediafire.com/file/qacdqd9cmx8yhet/Doom+of+Molech.zip ~~RedFurioso Your friendly neighborhood Wiki Manager Hi! My name is Moviesign, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for Warhammer 40k. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, styling, templates, etc., please contact me on my message wall / talk page. —Moviesign (talk) 18:13, May 7, 2019 (UTC) PS: This also applies to warhammerfantasy.fandom.com so I won't spam you there too. Xestobiax (2) Hello I was just wondering where I screwed up regarding the edits to the Xestiobiax page. Thanks --- Thanks for the response. I was fairly excited at the time because of what I'd read, and I will make anothet attempt, but in the meantime I would like to clarify a few things. Firstly, Metallicans are identified as the force responsible for returning Zhao Arkhad to compliance on page 171 of Inferno. No specific dates were given in the story, hence their absence. I would assume that the Titans were hidden to conceal their heretical nature from the Metallicans, but this is not explicitly stated. The only way even a rough date can be assigned to the present events within the story is through it being a prequel to a series of novels ehich I am unfamilliar with(hence the mention of the Second Tyrannic War as my sole reference point.) This is not part of a conflict. It is significant because A: The Legio was entirely inactive for a substantial petiod of time; B: The Legio was later reawakened in total secrecy; and C; The remnants of the Legio's God Machines were both functionally intact and retained full possession of their Heretek technologies. Cyrixiinus (talk) 16:20, May 17, 2019 (UTC)Cyrixiinus Edit Request Hey Montonius, I was just wondering if you could temporarily change the protection levels for Aspiring Champion and Chaos Lord; I noticed some small errors on those pages. --Emerald103 (talk) 15:23, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Second Founding? Hello Montonius! I've a question that has been bugging me for a while now. In the short story The Weight of Silver in Inferno Volume 3 by Steven B. Fischer, Tarvarius shows that the Chapter's records date back to the Horus Heresy. Does that mean that the Storm Wings are of the Second Founding? Zixes (talk) 21:06, May 27, 2019 (UTC) That Dang Bug Again Hey, Monty Sorry to bother you, but I just thought I inform you that that bug has popped up again and this time has hit two pages now, it is the Iron Hands and the Great Crusade Chronology. The Iron Hands page is locked however so I can't do much there. God of Ps (talk) 15:09, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Good good. Your welcome! And as for specifics, the bug that I am referencing is the same one that has popped up like a month ago, if memory recalls. I believe the user, Vo0DoO40k was the first one to point it out. The bug in question seems to affect pages by ridding them or deleting them of their categories. In the Insights interaction, I could see that it had two pages marked as without categories, but previously these pages had been marked with their respective categories, but now they have none. The same thing happened to the Typhus page and the White Scars. When I looked down at the bottom of said Iron Hands and GC Chronology pages, they do not have categories listed, nothing is there. I hope this helps...I bad at explaining technical stuff. God of Ps (talk) 1:38, June 1, 2019 (UTC)